


Cepheus

by augustgreatsword



Series: MR2 Galaxies [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Hate at First Sight, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Kuroo still doesn't have a soulmate yet, but that's not what's concerning him.No, it's that he ended up with fellow first-year and pain in the ass Oikawa Tooru on the volleyball team.





	Cepheus

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the prologue first. This was originally the story for selecting "This Is Not My Fate I Make The Choices" after reading the prologue.

Kuroo was a little nervous about today. He was about to start volleyball at his university, and this was the first practice in years where he didn’t know any of the other players. He made his way to the gym and made some small talk with the other players there, most of them being other freshman. Eventually an older student called for everyone’s attention and had them all come to the center of the gym.

“Welcome everyone, I’m your team captain! To get some things started let’s go around the room and do some basic introductions. Name, year, where you’re from, what you’re studying, and your position,” the captain said.

The team was pretty evenly distributed between the years, with there seeming to be a slight bias for members to have come from the Tokyo area. Finally, the last person introduced themselves. “Oikawa Tooru, first year, Miyagi, Psychology, setter.” And Kuroo knew that he had just found his least favorite teammate.

~~

Kuroo is not a fan of Oikawa. The way his voice sounds like he was intentionally sounding polite just so he could talk shit about you and you wouldn’t notice. They way he’s eerily good at figuring out how to set the ball into the best spot for you even though you didn’t tell him what to fix after the first toss. The way he’s always smiling and ready to be friends with everyone. And especially the way he acts like he’s already friends with you.

But today, amazingly, was even worse. They were finally scrimmaging on opposite sides of the net and Oikawa was even worse than usual. Kuroo always thought of himself and an instigator, but for some awful reason Oikawa was quick to notice this tendency of his, and soon started to make comments at Kuroo before Kuroo could say anything. “Looks like adjusting to a new setter is a little difficult isn’t it?” “That block looked a little shaky there, Kuroo-chan.” “Don’t worry, everyone needs time to adjust to dealing with stronger opponents.”

Ironically, that last bit was one of the same things he said at an earlier practice when they were playing against their upperclassmen.

Kuroo is not a fan of Oikawa.

~~

On one of his off days Kuroo decides to meet up with Fukunaga since he was still in the area, and they agreed to meet at a ramen shop that had college-student friendly pricing.

“Does if feel weird fur you to start over again as a first year?” Fukunaga asks.

“A little. The weirder part is not really having anyone I know on the team,” Kuroo admits.

“I don’t beleaf that you could say that you don’t know anyone on the team after a month. ‘Cuz if you don’t I’d say you need to branch out more,” Fukunaga says, eating some of his ramen.

“Well I’m closer with a few of the first years, though not the setter.” Kuroo says, making a face.

Fukunaga raises an eyebrow at that.

“His name’s Oikawa and he just is just insufferable! Like I’m sure that he’s just putting on a front that he’s nice and I just can’t stand it!” Kuroo rants.

“Would you purrfer to deal with Oikawa or Daishou?” Fukunaga asks.

“Honestly I’m not sure, I’d rather not deal with either of them,” Kuroo says.

“Well, he is your teammate. Purrsonally, I think you should try to at least be friendly with him if you can. Maybe he is just in an unfamiliar situation like you are, and this is how he is handling it.”

“I can be friendly, can’t promise we are gonna become friends,” Kuroo says, eating some ramen.

“Who knows, maybe he will become a fast furiend,” Fukunaga says.

“I doubt it.”

“You nefur know.”

~~

Kuroo was trying not to dislike Oikawa - he really was. And if Kuroo was being honest with himself he thought he was making progress. He had been on Oikawa’s side of the net for a few practices now, and Kuroo began to think that Oikawa was being sincere in his remarks. “You’re getting better against our upperclassmen Kuroo-chan.” “Your back attacks are getting stronger.” “Your spikes are getting past the blocks more often.”

But today things took a turn. They are on opposite sides of the net again and Oikawa is back to taunting Kuroo, much to his displeasure. They practice a full set, with Kuroo’s side losing twenty-four to twenty-six in the third set.

“Hey everyone! The team jackets are in! Come over and grab yours before you leave!” The captain calls, getting all the new members - mostly first-years - to walk over to their captain to get their jackets.

“Kuroo-chan I think you might be in contention for a regular middle blocker by the time the season starts,” Oikawa says.

Kuroo has to stop himself from wondering if Oikawa was just flattering him to get under his skin. “Uh, thanks. You seem to be getting along with most of the team as well.”

“It seems that way. Except I don’t think you like me very much,” Oikawa says.

“Oya?” Kuroo asks.

“You don’t ever really seem to want to be near me when the team is just socializing. Also you make a face whenever we get partnered up to work together.”

“I make a face?” Kuroo asks confused. He thought he did a better job hiding his feelings.

“You do! For a second you look like someone said that we’re doing conditioning for the whole practice but then you go back to this face that makes it seem like you’re trying to be positive when you actually hate what’s happening. The whole process would actually be kind of cute if you weren’t hating me,” Oikawa laughs.

“I didn’t realize I did that,” Kuroo admits, a little embarrassed.

“I’d say I’m used to it, but it’s been awhile since I’ve met someone that didn’t find me charming from the start. So what annoys you so much?” Oikawa asks.

Kuroo actually stops in his tracks. It’s one thing to get called out for the faces you make, but a whole different thing to be directly asked why you don’t like someone by that person.

“I, uh, well, um,” Kuroo starts, not really wanting to admit why he doesn’t like Oikawa to his face.

Oikawa smiles to himself and reaches for two jackets. “It’s that you think I’m being fake isn’t it?”

“Wait, how did-”

“Iwa-chan would sometimes give me shit for my attitude. But I’ll tell you what. What if we started over?” Oikawa hands over Kuroo’s jacket to still taken a back Kuroo.

Kuroo takes the jacket and asks, “Start over?”

“Yea. Like this.” Oikawa puts out his hand as if to start a handshake. “Oikawa Tooru. Pleased to meet you.

Kuroo figures that he might as well listen to Fukunaga and at least play nice. He goes to shake Oikawa’s hand and says, “Kuroo Testurou, pleased to meet you.”

Oikawa smiles at that, not looking at Kuroo, but instead at their hands touching and says, “I think we are gonna get along just fine.”

Kuroo looks at Oikawa’s face in confusion before Oikawa brings their hands up and shows Kuroo that their hands are starting to turn blue and purple with twinkling stars starting to form the constellation Cepheus.

“Well fuck.” Kuroo was never listening to Fukunaga’s advice again.


End file.
